The Pain I Need
by Satoshi Mousey
Summary: Krad watched Satoshi as he hurt himself. Since he couldn't do anything, he called Dark for help. Dark/Satoshi
1. The Pain I Need

Rating: M for later chapters

Warning: Yaoi

Summary: Krad watched Satoshi as he hurt himself. Since he couldn't do anything, he called Dark for help. D/S

Disclaimer: I do NOT own D.N. Angel

* * *

><p>Satoshi took the knife and shoved it into his body. Again and again, hitting different spots. Blood pooled around his feet. He was angry, so angry. He shoved it through his arm and pulled it down.<p>

PAIN. That was all he felt, all he wanted to feel. He had nearly killed the red head once again. He never wanted it to happen again. So he took the only choice given to him; he would kill himself.

Not quickly. No, it had to be long, slow, and painful. It had to hurt. It HAD to. Rage filled his heart as he stabbed himself over and over, feeling the blackness slowly take over.

Krad tried talking to, convincing, the child, to no avail. He tried one last thing. "Dark!" He called in his mind, "I need your help! Please help me save him?" There was no answer to his call. He knew this should work. It was something they had used before. When Dark had needed Krad's help.

"GOD DAMN IT DARK! I NEED YOU TO RETURN THE DAMNED FAVOR!" He screamed in his mind. A small acknowledgment was directed towards him. He quickly sent his location to the thief.

Satoshi plunged the knife into his chest. He wanted, no needed, to torture himself before this body would be able to die. The pain from the wound was extreme, but not enough. He pushed it somewhere between two of his ribs.

...

Dark got Krad's message. He quickly flew towards the Hiwatari mansion. Whatever was going on was something that commanded his immediate attention. For him to be returning the favor he had asked from Krad all those centuries ago, and a more important one from just a little while ago, this was urgent.

Once he got to the mansion, he just crashed into a random window in the top floor. He flew through the house, until he got to the main master bedroom. He shouldered through the door, not bothering with the doorknob, figuring it was locked. He froze as he saw the little blue-haired boy slash a knife through his shoulder.

Dark yelped and lunge at Satoshi. He grabbed the knife and threw it towards the door. Satoshi looked up with tear stained eyes. Dark reached out with a hand. "Satoshi," Dark gently said, causing the child to break down and sob. He pulled the shaking boy into his arms. "Satoshi, why?" Dark whispered.

"Dark, I-I... I hurt Daisuke more and more each passing day. I can't do it anymore. There is no one who cares enough anyway. Daisuke... Daisuke..." the bluenette could barely talk through the sobs.

"Daisuke cares," Dark's voice took on a pleading tone.. He smoothed the child's hair down. He pulled him harder against his body.

Satoshi yanked himself out of Dark's arms. "NO! HE DOESN'T CARE! He might be a little sad for... What? A day? Then he will be back to being happy. No one will care..." Satoshi trailed off at the end, looking down at the floor.

"I WILL!" Dark pleaded. "I DO care. So please, please don't try to hurt yourself anymore. Please?" Dark wrapped his arms back around the little teen. "Please..." He whispered into his hair.

Satoshi nodded into Dark's embrace. He felt his body sway with the loss of blood, then give out. Dark smiled slightly and picked the unconscious boy up. He carried him to the bed and set him down. Then he rummaged through a drawer, grabbed a medical kit, and set to work cleaning and fixing up the child and his wounds...

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Like it?


	2. I'm Here

Rating: M for later chapters

Warning: Yaoi

Summary: Krad watched Satoshi as he hurt himself. Since he couldn't do anything, he called Dark for help. D/S

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own D.N. Angel**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Satoshi woke to find himself snuggled up against dark, soft cloth. He cuddled further into a warm chest before he heard a light laugh. He looked up to see deep purple eyes looking down at him. He smiled up at the Kaitou and buried his face into his shirt.

Dark smiled down at the child. He smoothed down the little Hikari's hair. "I want to help you Satoshi. Please let me," Dark whispered. He stopped stroking his hair and waited for the child to respond. He received a nod after a few moments. "Thank you," he whispered as he resumed stroking the messy mop of blue hair.

For an answer, Satoshi snuggled closer to Dark. He rested his head on Dark's chest and closed his eyes. "I don't have work today and it's Saturday, so I have no where to go," he whispered.

Dark looked over at the alarm clock. He smiled as it read that it was only 6:00 in the morning. "Sorry I didn't wake you up like I said I would. You were too pretty and beautiful and tired so..." he just shrugged.

Satoshi looked up and smiled sweetly at him. "'S okay, I really don- Wait! What do you mean pretty?" He asked indignantly, while looking as if his heart would break at any given moment.

Dark smirked. "Exactly what I said," was all he gave as an answer as he tightened his grip on the child slightly. He felt the child snuggle deeper into him. He laughed slightly.

"Dark?"

"Yeah?"

Satoshi snuggled as close as he could to the dark angel. "I'm tired," he whispered.

Dark laughed. "Go to sleep. You need to rest anyway. You lost a lot of blood and need to recuperate. And anyways, it's fun to watch you sleep," he replied as he tugged the frail boy closer.

Satoshi pretended not to hear the last sentence, as he gently allowed himself the pleasure of sleep.


	3. Sleeping? I don't think so

Rating: M

Warning: Yaoi

Summary: Krad watched Satoshi as he hurt himself. Since he couldn't do anything, he called Dark for help. Dark/Satoshi

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own D.N. Angel**

**EVENING...**

**ISH**

Dark watched as the child slept peacefully. He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest, knowing that the child was safe... for now. He allowed his hand to trace over his delicate facial features. He smiled and let his hand roam lower, until his hand was roaming the boy's chest, careful not to hurt or agitate any of his wounds.

"Mnnnn, mnn," came from Satoshi. Dark looked down to see the blue-haired boy lightly shaking his head from side to side. He waited until the young Hikari was fully awake before even trying to talk him, which was after about half an hour with his low blood pressure.

"Satoshi?" Dark lightly called.

Satoshi looked up at the dark angel, before snuggling closer to him. "Yeah?" He whispered as he started to claw at the other's shirt, thinking that if he got it off, he could get closer to his savior.

Dark laughed and quickly took his shirt off as he said, "I was wondering if you were hungry and wanted something to eat." He looked down worriedly.

Satoshi just shook his head. He scooted as close to Dark as he could, but it wasn't close enough for him. He whimpered as he realized he couldn't get any closer.

Dark laughed and pulled the boy closer. He looked down to be greeted by questioning eyes. He smirked. His hand traveled down to Satoshi's abdomen and then down to Satoshi's pant hem. "Let me?" He asked as he placed his hand over Satoshi's clothed member.

Satoshi gasped at the feeling, it felt so pleasurable. He looked up at Dark and saw the seriousness and welcoming in his expression. He nodded hesitantly.

Dark smiled and stroked over the rapidly hardening organ. He listened to the slight moans coming from Satoshi, relishing in them. Slowly he worked at undoing the button and zipper, enticing him. He slipped the jeans down to the boy's lower thighs.

Plunging his hand into Satoshi's boxers, Dark stroked Satoshi's manhood, bringing him rock hard.

Satoshi moaned before biting his bottom lip. He didn't want to scare off his savior by seeming too eager for this. He felt Dark run his other hand down beneath him and grope his rear. He bit down on he lip harder, drawing blood.

"No no," Dark said as he slipped his hand out of Satoshi's boxers and away from his butt, slipping the boxers completely off, exposing the boy to his full view. He gently eased his thumb into the corner of the little Hikari's mouth, gently prying his lips open, and gently kissed away the blood collecting on his lip and running down his chin. Sucking on Satoshi's bottom lip, he slid one arm around his back and the other hand back down to Satoshi's manhood, stroking it slowly while swallowing the moans that ensued.

"St-sto-AHH!" Satoshi arched his back as Dark flicked his tip and pressed . His body was on fire, his mind in a daze. He buried his face into Dark's neck.

"Hmm, I think I won't stop. Just because it's fun to tease you. However..." Dark said as he squeezed Satoshi's base hard. "I think that you should, hmm, what shall you do..." he droned as he tauntingly stroked Satoshi.

"Y-you should st-stop torturing me and let me get up," Satoshi whispered between pants. He placed his hands onto Dark's shoulders and pulled himself closer. He felt Dark remove his hand and pull his head closer.

"Do you really want to know what I want you to do?" Dark whispered into Satoshi's hair. He felt the boy nod slightly. "I want you to just relax. Okay? If you do, it'll feel much better for you." He waited for the boy's response, willing the boy to understand his want.

"Yes Dark, but will you, umm, what are you going to do that will feel better if I relax?" Satoshi asked, fear interlaced in his gentle expression. He relaxed against Dark's body nonetheless though.

"You'll see," was all the answer he received as Dark slid his hand back down to Satoshi's manhood. Satoshi moaned while Dark slid his fingers of his other hand to his mouth. After sucking on them for a moment, he slid the now-lubricated fingers to Satoshi's rear. He gently slid his index finger into the tight hole.

Satoshi arched his back and tensed around Dark's finger painfully. He released a silent scream into the universe. He squirmed against Dark, trying to fight against the penetrating digit pushing into his tight body.

"Shh, it's okay. You just need to relax, it will be better soon. Just relax. Please?" Dark gently, teasingly stroked over Satoshi's manhood. Flicking the tip, he gently kissed the boy beneath him. He felt Satoshi relax against him. Smiling, he slowly thrust the finger in and out of his soon-to-be-lover. Moving his hand that was on the frail boy's manhood, he slid the hand up the body below him.

Satoshi felt a seemingly familiar pressure being built up in his nether regions. He moved a hand up to his mouth to try to stifle a moan. "D-Da-ark! St-stop! I...I'm gonna... c-c," Satoshi tried to gasp out.

Dark smiled and entered another finger. He thrust them into the boy below him. "It's okay. Just don't hold back that beautiful voice, my little Satoshi." He scissored his fingers, teasing Satoshi's nipples with his thumb and index finger through the bandages.

Satoshi moaned as he arched his back up and came over their stomachs, mewling. He gasped into Dark's neck. "D-Dark, it... it h-hurts."

"Just... just give it a few minutes. I'm putting a third finger in, just breathe," Dark whispered as he added his third finger, slipping his hand back down the boy's body.

Satoshi took a deep breath and tensed around the fingers inside of him. Dark's gentle stroking of his erection made it easier for him to relax sooner though. He felt Dark hit his prostate as he screamed out in pleasure.

Dark smiled and pulled his fingers out. He turned the boy around onto his stomach and eased his legs apart. Still stroking the boy's member, he slid his own erection into Satoshi's still tight body. He moaned in union with Satoshi. Not being able to hold back, he thrusted into Satoshi mercilessly and roughly.

"AHH!" Satoshi screamed as he felt himself being filled full of Dark. Pain was throbbing his senses, Dark was filling his mind and body. Until a particularity well-aimed thrust nearly sent him over his edge as Dark hit his prostate.

Dark moaned as the boy below him flinched and mewled. "Do you want more?" He asked as the little Hikari whimpered into him. He received an eager nod and moan as he sped up his pace. He pulled out all the way and thrust deeply into his uke as the boy below him rocked his body up to meet Dark's own.

Satoshi rocked in time with Dark's thrusts, feeling the edge coming closer. He clutched onto Dark's shoulders, knuckles turning snow white.

Dark felt Satoshi's walls tighten around him, he knew the boy was close. Pumping Satoshi's member harder and more roughly, he thrust as hard, deep, and violently as he could without hurting the boy.

Both could feel their climaxes approaching quickly. Not wanting Satoshi to reach his climax too quickly, Dark moved both his hands to wrap around the boy's chest, careful not to catch his fingers in the bandages.

Satoshi came with a shout, feeling Dark's teeth sink into his bandaged shoulder as the older boy came moments later, deep inside the frail uke. He quickly cleaned them up and redoctored Satoshi's wounds while the boy fell asleep.

Dark fell asleep, wrapping his arms around the boy while Satoshi curled into his embrace in his sleep...

**Three hours later...**

Dark woke up, hugging... air?... to his chest. Bolting upright, he looked around for the kid, hoping beyond hope what had happened was for real, not just a dream. He felt a weird sensation of being watched.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Far from it, actually," Dark heard from the side of the bed. Looking over, he saw Krad sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at his hands. "You, and only you, can fix him. And now, he doesn't need to hurt himself. I just ask that you help him, please?"

Dark looked down at his lap. "Yes, after all, you saved my first tamer from measles and Daisuke from his depression. I owed you two... and still owe you one," he whispered.

"No, you don't owe me anything, just as I don't owe you anything. I have Dai and you now have little Satoshi. All is fair, all is, well, _can_ be forgiven. So, forgive me?" Krad looked at Dark.

Dark nodded. "I just have one question?" he said hesitantly.

Krad looked at him quizzically, "Sure, shoot."

"Can I date Satoshi?"

…

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>


End file.
